


Encore

by simplecoffee



Category: Hustlers (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Intimacy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplecoffee/pseuds/simplecoffee
Summary: Ramona's more constant than the men in her life. It's a pity Destiny never learned to stay.
Relationships: Destiny (Hustlers)/Ramona Vega
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quettaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/gifts).



Destiny forgets they're not alone.

Sometimes, in the room where there are no cameras, she forgets they're putting on a show. Sometimes Ramona touches her hips just right, moves and positions her just right, breathes on her shoulders and neck just right, and she forgets how deliberate it is, forgets the guy on the couch getting his rocks off watching them.

After a few times, Destiny knows Ramona can tell.

-

Ramona's fingernails are press-ons. She figures she should have known. Ramona's fingers push and trace, explore her like she means it, like she wants to. Like she's not setting an example. Like she's not putting on a show. Ramona gives and gives in bed like she gives outside of it, only better, and doesn't call her a slut or a whore for how much she wants it, how wet she is. 

"Please," she whispers, almost a moan, like she's never let herself before, and Ramona's fingers press and curl and stroke up inside her, her other hand caressing her stomach, ruthlessly slow and gentle.

"Okay, honey," Ramona says, "what you're not gonna do is beg, okay? What you're gonna do is relax for me. You're just gonna breathe, okay?" 

Destiny breathes. Ramona's face is suddenly up close by hers, her fingers still and rock-steady as Destiny aches around her. When Destiny lets out a whimper, nearly hating herself for how much she _needs_ , for making a sound so naked and broken, Ramona kisses her for the first time. Swallows every helpless moan and aching breath that spills from her lips, like she's drinking her in, like she's proud of her. Like she's giving, still, even when she takes.

She's giving, with her lips, with the warmth of her breath, even as she uses her fingers - still inside her, still holding steady, moving only with their heavy breathing - to withhold. Destiny rocks up into her, fucks herself on her hand, another helpless movement, another strangled noise in her throat, and Ramona smiles and whispers _yes. Baby, oh yes._

She's lost for a minute among the stars, gasping as Ramona's fingers send her up and up, again and again. When she comes back down she's limp, quiet, her head cradled gently in Ramona's free hand. Only when Ramona is certain she's back does she move her fingers again, a last spark of pleasure, a parting gift, and press a kiss to her forehead.

They wake up tangled in each other's arms.

\- 

Destiny goes back to her. Over and over, like a magnet, like a moth. _No_ , Ramona says, _like a butterfly. Or one of those big, real gorgeous moths. Baby, don't you talk about yourself that way, not when I'm listening, you got that? Yeah._

Johnny comes and goes, leaves her miserable every time. Ramona's always there, and she never leaves her cold and shivering in the middle of the night.

Destiny learns from her. She learned to perform; she learns to give. She slips a leg in between Ramona's, hesitant, almost scared, and the low hum Ramona makes in reply lights her up like nothing else.

She's sleepy, blissed out, still wearing most of her outfit from the club. It's been a good night, one that made unlacing their heels afterward worth it. Ramona smells of musk and cigarettes and the whiskey their last guy left on the table, and Ramona's leg draws up to touch hers, wrap around it like she grips the pole. Thigh, knee, ankle, the top of her foot grazing Destiny's shin, gently stroking there. 

"You got me, honey," she says, mellow, quiet so as not to wake Juliet the next room over. Almost a purr, and Destiny knows what she wants, can't make herself lean in for the needy, desperate kiss that wells up in her at the sound. 

She reaches for her thigh instead, hand shaking. Touches her with her fingertips. Breathes, instead of letting her do the work, instead of saying _Ramona, please_.

"C'mon, baby, you can do it." Gentle, encouraging. "What do you want to do?"

She wants to undress her, wants to stroke the inside of her thigh, thrust against her hip. She wants to put her mouth on her breasts, on her neck. She wants to bury her face in Ramona's long, cascading mane of hair and sob until it grants her some kind of absolution, some kind of deliverance. "I want to make you come."

"How, baby?"

"I wanna touch you."

"Touch me, baby."

"My nails are real."

"Use your mouth." 

She almost gasps right there, sinks down until Ramona's leg is over her shoulder, her hand pressed to the underside of Ramona's knee where it's braced against her, tense and taut. There are bruises on her inner thighs, ones Destiny knows are mirrors of her own from the pole, and she licks them one by one, makes her shudder. When she makes her way to Ramona's hips, up to the very core of her, Ramona's wet. Soaking wet, and when Destiny looks up she sees her head arched back just a little, and something inside her floods with pride that she did that, that it was all her.

"Turn the lights out, baby," Ramona says, her voice husky, her hips rolling gently into Destiny's face, and Destiny obeys her, like she always does.

-

They were hurricanes, in more ways than one. Destiny thinks about it sometimes, when Lily becomes her life, when Johnny still comes and goes and never, ever takes care of her the way he promised. 

When Ramona makes those promises, she makes them good. 

Destiny asks her back to her condo when the diner closes. They sneak in without waking Nana and Lily, and Destiny would have been glad just to be held as she cried. Instead, Ramona is still lavish with her kisses, generous and gentle; still all over touching her, breathing on her just right.

"You're beautiful, baby," Ramona says as Destiny drags a blanket over them, as she thinks about wrapping her legs around her again, and again. "You're so, so beautiful. Why you let them guys play you like that, huh?" 

"Why are you taking me back?" Destiny demands in a piercing whisper, and Ramona shakes her head and kisses her lips, consuming, like she never left. Like she never played Ramona, or like Ramona doesn't see it that way.

"Cause we're special," she says. "You and me, Dorothy, we're gonna be special."

Something in Destiny, the same little thing that doubts their plans, makes her vicious, makes her snap. "Are you fucking any of the new girls?"

There's genuine surprise in Ramona's eyes, even in the faint light of dawn. That's what pulls Destiny over, sets her fears to rest. She doesn't know, then, how deeply they'll return in the next few years.

"Fuck no, baby," Ramona says. " _Fuck_ , no. I'm all yours."

-

When they part in front of the jailhouse, there is no final kiss. Destiny doesn't spare a glance for Mercedes or Annabelle, but she watches Ramona as she leaves, longs to be in her arms. It's the first time she's ever seen Ramona Vega cry.

Ramona's the one who broke ranks, she tells herself. She's the one who betrayed them. Destiny will start again without her, start clean.

-

She doesn't ask Elizabeth for the address. Elizabeth texts it to her anyway. The moment Ramona sees her, outside the little office building where she works, she rushes out and gathers Destiny into her arms. 

When Destiny trails her hands down into the back pockets of Ramona's jeans, when she leans up and in to kiss her lips, to _give_ , it feels like some kind of absolution. It feels like coming back to her for good. It feels like forgetting they're not alone.

They walk to the deli across the street for lunch, hand in hand, and they don't put on a show.


End file.
